Robin Anne Hammond
Robin (Tammy Bourne) was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hammond . The younger sister of Kim Hammond, and twin sister of Alex Hammond. Her death is what starts the murders at Prom Night. Born: 1964 Died: 1974 Biography and Death Robin was an inoccent, curious, sweet, and naive, 10-year-old girl who wanted more than anything to play with Wendy Richards , Nick McBride, Jude Cunningham , and Kelly Lynch. Most likely appearing as the cool crowd to her. In 1974, one day after school, she and her siblings see Nick playing with the group in an abandoned, rundown, convent. While Robin wanted to play, her siblings were uninterested. Kimberley Hammond left abruptly as she had forgotten one of her school books, and instructed them to go on home without her. Alex wanted to, but Robin wanting to be part of the group, wanted to play. Alex however, didn't and apparently headed on home when Robin didn't. Robin curiously, enters the building, hoping to play. However, she gets more than she bargained for. Instead of being kind to her which they're trying to do, the group is very cruel to her which they're not meaning to do. They began to accidentally taunt and tease her, chasing her throughout the building. All this while, shouting "Kill!, Kill!, Kill!" at her, leaving her very terrified. Confused, hurt, and most likely terrified she cries and begs them to stop. But the group, cruelly continued, very oblivious that they were cornering her to the end of a window. She backs into a window and dies when she falls through and plummets onto panes of construction glass, causing an accident. Kelly's horrified what they've done and cries remorsefully and apologized to Robin for being cruel to her because it was an accident, both Jude and Wendy show little remorse or guilt. Nick insists the group go to the police, but Wendy stops him. She convinces the whole group to not say a word and makes a pact to never talk of this. All agree and they flee, believing no one saw this. But they were wrong, as a mysterious shadow was shown close to where Robin's body layed. Unable to find many suspects, the blame of Robin's death is placed on Leonard Merch, a convicted sex offender. Robin's parents were left devastated by her death, as were her siblings. Six Years Later Six years have passed since Robin's death and it is 1980. Her unintentional "killers" have moved on with life and have apparently put it behind them. But it doesn't mean it hasn't affected some of them. With the exception of Nick, the girls have drifted apart from Wendy and want nothing to do with her. Nick did for a short time have a relationship with her, but eventually broke up with her. Most likely due to her selfish behavior. Ironically enough, all but Wendy have befriended Kim and Alex. It's not known if they befriend them because they likes them or because they felt guilty over what she did to Robin. Wendy ironically, showed no remorse or sensitive to the Hammond siblings' feelings. Apparently someone else hasn't forgotten Robin either, the mysterious witness begins to call all, but Nick. Mostly because the caller always seemed to miss Nick. Nick has been the one to show he's still affected by the guilt. Most likely due to his close relationship with Kim. He even tries to tell Kim what happened, but can't bring himself to tell her. The caller's true identity is never revealed through the movie, it was suspected to be Leonard Mercher. As the police were still looking for him, but that was thrown aside. When Lt McBride (Nick's father) had heard he had been found. Eventually the mysterious caller becomes a killer, going one by one, killing those who caused Robin's death. First with Kelly, then Jude and her boyfriend Slick, and then Wendy. Finally Lou, though by accident believing him to be Nick. However, realizing the error, he comes after Nick, chasing both him and Kim. Kim eventually grabs the killer's axe and hits him on the head with it. As Kim and the killer stare at each other for a moment, Kim realizes who he really is. He runs outside where the police have arrived. As McBride tries to shoot, Kim stops him and the killer falls to the ground. Kim unmasks the killer, revealing that Alex had witnessed Robin's death. He had started the whole thing to avenge his twin sister's death. He soon dies, crying in Kim's arms after he tells Kim what happened to their sister just before the credits roll. Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.41.37 PM.png|Robin's death Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.56.38 PM.png|Robin's grave Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 2.14.24 PM.png|Robin Hammond Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 6.43.45 PM.png|Robin listening to Nick Robin Nick.png|Robin wanting to join in game Category:Prom Night 1980 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Females